


【盾冬】宛若少年 01-05

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 流星夜不要轻易许愿。沙雕小甜饼 狮盾失智现场（？）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	【盾冬】宛若少年 01-05

  
“今晚我们将迎来一场天文奇观，英仙座流星雨将划破夜空，照亮北美东部的夜晚，据美国流星协会表示，观赏流星雨的最佳时间为午夜至凌晨5点之间……”  
午夜时分，巴基歪躺在沙发上，按下遥控器，切换到了另一个台。  
“复仇者联盟赢来了胜利，入侵洛杉矶南部的不明怪物已被全数剿灭，英雄们又一次保护了地球……”  
镜头有条不紊地切过旺达、托尼、山姆，最终给了史蒂夫一个特写。  
巴基眯了眯眼，振金手指敲打在遥控器的塑料外壳上，俨然昭示着不爽。  
“这是美国队长首次曝光‘浪人’造型，比起老版战衣，如今蓄了胡须的美国队长更能给人一种安全感……”  
巴基看着史蒂夫：金棕色的头发蓬乱地支棱着，深蓝色的战衣溅上了许多绿色血液，但从肩背和手肘的深色痕迹来判断，这家伙受得伤不轻。  
电视机里，史蒂夫微笑着，仿佛有心灵感应似的朝镜头挥了挥手，胡须遮住了一小部分嘴唇，但丝毫不掩帅气。  
“混蛋。”巴基小声嘟囔着，愤愤关了电视，“明明我可以参加这次行动的，不就是振金臂调试的时候出了点差错么……”  
  
七天前，巴基在谢菲尔德拔除九头蛇的行动里受了点伤。血清修复得很快，但麻烦出在振金臂上，不明电子脉冲干扰了感应设置，这几天里总是时灵时不灵的。  
因此，巴基被史蒂夫强制在家休息，不准参与评级在B以上的行动。  
“嘿，那我要歇到什么时候去！”巴基不满地看向史蒂夫，“就算没有这条胳膊，我也能保护好自己，我可以跟你们去洛杉矶的。”  
史蒂夫没说话，只是定定看着他。蓝眼睛在昏暗的灯线下显得幽深莫测，唇角的微笑若隐若现。  
巴基的气势莫名弱了下来。  
这家伙自从蓄了胡子以后，做什么表情都带着股野兽般的威胁感。  
这时常让巴基感到恍惚，说真的，他很怀念过去的史蒂夫——那个能被他打横抱起的小豆芽也好，笑容傻气、扣着小翅膀头盔的史蒂薇也好，甚至是刚刚寻回自己、连笑起来都爱皱眉的美国队长，他总能轻松地让他们红着耳朵眼神躲闪。  
但他招架不住现在这个浪人造型的史蒂夫。  
仿佛突然之间，史蒂夫从一株小草长成了布鲁克林参天的树，强大、坚定又温柔，仅仅是目光对视就能让巴基言听计从，俯首称臣。  
“好吧。”巴基移开眼睛，“没我看着，别受伤。”  
“好的巴克。”  
史蒂夫的声音藏着笑意，让巴基忍不住握紧振金拳头揍在他肩膀。但故障来的就是格外不巧，铁臂在半空中失去了动力直直垂下来。  
史蒂夫抬手接住，将振金手掌与巴基另一只手拢在一起，递到自己唇边吻了一下。  
“……早点回来。”  
——他妈的，一定是我还没习惯这个造型，才如此没有抵抗力。  
巴基晕乎乎地想着，胡须蹭过手背的麻痒激起细小的电流，烧得他耳朵泛红，舌头发直。

史蒂夫推门进来的时候，时针刚好划过十二点。  
硝烟与血腥味包裹着神态疲惫的超级英雄，巴基只看了一眼就皱起眉，握着药水纱布走过来。  
“瞧瞧，狼狈的仙德瑞拉回到她的小破房子了。”  
巴基利落地把史蒂夫按在椅子上，用毛巾擦掉脸上的血污，剪开受伤位置的布料，嘴上仍然毫不留情。  
“是啊，为了重逢王子殿下……嘶。”  
他还没说完，巴基重重把纱布按在了伤口上。史蒂夫条件反射一样抬起胳膊抱住巴基，把头埋在对方的腰际。  
这招一向惯用，巴基的动作立刻轻柔起来，嘟囔着替他清理。  
“团队战不需要你永远冲在第一线，山姆和你的配合没那么好，不然这两道伤完全能避免的，别以为留了胡子就是狮子，敌人可不吃这套。”  
“只是想快点回来。”史蒂夫抬眼看他，“总担心离开久了，回来你就不见了。”  
“……我又不是会变成泡沫的小美人鱼。”  
巴基的心像被软刺蛰了一下，他就知道这家伙的安全感都是装出来的，几十年的分离没那么容易脱敏。  
史蒂夫闷声笑了笑：“怎么，今天的聊天是童话专场？”  
“童话有什么不好，起码没那么多怪物，需要英雄24小时不间断地保护世界……而且童话的主角都有很厉害的搭档，他们可不会强制搭档留在家。”  
巴基丢给史蒂夫一条热毛巾，对方自知理亏，乖乖去洗澡。  
淅淅沥沥的水声里，巴基很快就萌生了睡意，直到带着水汽的拥抱笼罩住他，半梦半醒间，他看见史蒂夫眉心消不下去的褶皱，无声地叹了口气。  
——哪怕一天也好，他希望史蒂夫像少年时代那样，无忧无虑、快快乐乐地度过一天。  
  
窗外，塔特尔彗星遗落的碎片从英仙座降下，明亮的流星与火球拉开了天体秀序幕，将深色天幕染出一道道无法忽略的亮色。  
这是天文爱好者的狂欢，而拉上了遮光帘的巴基对此毫无察觉。  
  
超级战士对温度有着极其敏锐的感知力，巴基在凌晨六点睁开眼，被窝里另一个热源不知所踪。  
这有点奇怪，因为巴基的赖床习惯，史蒂夫把晨跑时间推到了六点半，绝不会提前离开打扰他的睡眠。  
在确认床头没有便签后，巴基皱起眉，套了件T恤，神情严肃地贴着墙，一步步靠近屋子里最西侧的房间——厨房。  
那里有窸窸窣窣的动静，虽然刻意压低，但逃不过强化过的听觉。  
复仇者大厦的有最顶级的安保系统，巴基不担心是敌人突袭，他甚至怀疑是不是山姆溜进来偷吃他的红丝绒蛋糕。  
  
“谁在哪？”  
巴基一把推开虚掩的门，对方慌慌张张地转过来，手里的罐子勺子和盘子稀里哗啦地砸在料理台上，听得巴基一阵肉疼。  
两双迷茫的眼在空气中交汇。  
“噢该死，对不起，我真的不是故意来偷吃东西的。”  
那人咬着半块面包，说话的声音含糊着，脸颊鼓出圆乎乎的弧度，像只正在囤食的仓鼠，手里还举着另外半块，像挥白旗一样朝他挥了挥，竭力证明自己无害。  
巴基疑惑地盯着那块面包——那上面涂了两种酱，几乎有一根手指那么厚，从料理台上歪倒的罐子看，大概是巧克力花生酱和李子酱。  
“我不知道自己是怎么出现在这儿的，真的。我睁开眼吓了一跳，那时我正拿着一个水杯……那水杯也不是我的，我不认得。我本来想偷偷溜走，但我太饿了，我从来没体验过这么饿的感觉，好像身体里一丁点儿能量都没有了。真的很抱歉先生，我愿意照价赔偿……不，我也没那么多钱，或许你有什么活儿需要聘用帮工吗？”  
“那只是正常的代谢现象，但你平时不爱吃果酱的……等等，不对，你在胡说什么？”巴基忽然清醒过来，“史蒂夫，这是你家。”  
“你知道我的名字？”  
满脸迷糊的史蒂夫定定地看着巴基，脸色越来越白，忽然扔下了手里的面包一个箭步冲到他跟前，抱住他的振金左臂，叫唤得像个花容失色的妞：  
“我的天呐Buckyyyyy!你的胳膊怎么回事！这身肌肉又是怎么回事！你为什么突然看起来比巴恩斯先生还成熟了！我们昨晚不是在露易丝家的农场野营吗！”  
“……”  
巴基觉得自己可能是还没睡醒。  
  
在强迫自己和史蒂夫冷静下来后，巴基冷酷地把他按在镜子前：  
“听着哥们，我怀疑是昨天你出去打怪兽的时候被影响了，这都是你的错，谁让你不肯让我去。”  
巴基恶狠狠地戳着镜面。  
“总之，现在不是1932年，你也不是布鲁克林那个小病秧子，我们确实去露易丝家的农场野营过但那都是上个世纪的事了，你现在是美国队长，240磅重的超级英雄，复仇者联盟的队长。”  
“但你仍然是巴基？和我一起长大的巴基。”  
史蒂夫的眼睛亮闪闪的，配着现在这张脸有点违和。  
不，不违和，去他妈的违和。巴基想着，这明明很可爱，而且这简直是自己扳回一局的好时机。  
“没错，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，同样是一位超级英雄。至于我的胳膊……成为超级英雄总得有点牺牲，等你恢复正常后就知道了。”  
史蒂夫乖乖点头：“没关系的哥们，我知道你是巴基就放心了，怪不得我会跟你睡在一张床上，当时我真是吓了一跳。”  
——我们睡在一起是因为五年前我还在瓦坎达草原当白狼的时候你他妈浑身是伤捧了颗拳头大的裸钻跪在我跟前求婚还威胁我不答应就偷我的羊。  
为此你还给瓦坎达多打了三年工，即使苏睿开的是友情价。  
巴基纠结了一分钟后，打消了自己说出真相的想法。毕竟眼前的史蒂夫心智只有十几岁，他真怕这家伙当场惊恐发作。  
“总之，先把衣服穿好——上帝啊你刚刚都没发现自己的肌肉也不对劲吗？”巴基嘟囔着，从衣柜里掏出一身衣服扔给史蒂夫，“走，去问问你的队员们，昨天到底怎么回事。”  
  
复仇者大厦的大厅从未像此刻一样拥挤。  
巴基站在一边，满脸无奈地看着将沙发围起来的人群——无辜的史蒂夫正坐在中间，接受一双又一双眼睛的审视。  
最离谱的是斯特兰奇和彼得·帕克都赶了过来，巴基有理由怀疑他们背着自己和史蒂夫有一个超英群聊。  
“你们再盯下去他会落荒而逃的。相信我，他现在跑起来我可追不上了。”  
巴基随便从书架拿了本书塞给史蒂夫，招呼着其他人给他点空间，转移到餐桌那边开展小型会议。  
“昨天究竟怎么回事？他今早就变成这样了，睡前还一切如常……”  
“你的一切如常包括少儿不宜的部分吗？”  
托尼迅速捂住了彼得的耳朵，得到了冬日战士凛冽的眼刀。  
“我没开玩笑，他回来以后我们就睡了。纯洁的睡了，谢谢，收回你们不信任的眼神。所以昨天晚上的战斗有没有不对劲的地方？”  
大家各自沉默思考。  
“没什么不对劲的。”娜塔莎看了看史蒂夫，“清理工作结束后，我们多呆了一段时间，那里地势开阔，午夜的时候很适合观看流星雨，彼得还录了视频发在社交账号了呢。但那会儿史蒂夫已经离开了，你知道的，他着急回来见你。”  
“或许是回来路上遇见什么了？”山姆努力做出推理，“需不需要让神盾局调一下监控？”  
巴基皱着眉，他总觉得自己遗漏了什么关键性的东西。  
昨晚。  
午夜。  
流星雨。  
——“哪怕一天也好，像少年时代那样，无忧无虑、快快乐乐地度过。”  
  
“操他妈的流星雨。”  
巴基掷地有声地骂了一句，彼得看着托尼愤怒的眼神，自觉捂住了耳朵。  
而本场灾难的风暴眼还窝在沙发上津津有味地看着画报书，丝毫不清楚巴基心里有多么的悔恨。  
  
在一众好友爱莫能助的的视线中，巴基有气无力地挥了挥手。  
“我知道了，总之先去请个假……”  
冬日般凛冽的眼神投来，所有复仇者们身姿矫健地离开了现场，只剩下嚼着玉米脆片的彼得慢了一步。  
巴基很欣慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“好，那就麻烦你去跟尼克·弗瑞说，我和史蒂夫今天请假，有特殊情况。”  
迷茫的小孩看了看四周。  
“巴恩斯先生，我还没怎么接触过局长……”  
“慢慢就会熟悉起来的。”巴基温和地笑着，“这也是你成为复仇者的必要特训。弗瑞人很好的，不会冲你发火的。”  
“好、好吧。”  
睡衣宝宝半信半疑地走了。  
“好吧，那么接下来还有个超龄宝宝需要处理——”  
巴基捏了捏眉心，回过神看史蒂夫。  
他团给沙发上，两条长腿交叠着，将书放在腿弯上，弓着背津津有味地翻。  
“还真是跟小时候一模一样。”巴基走过来，“看的这么认真？我刚刚随便拿的。”  
史蒂夫抬起头，眼睛亮亮地看他，指了指画册上的图。  
“巴基！这么多年过去了，你拥有一只小狗了吗？”  
他愣了片刻，接过书翻过来——  
《为什么我们的生活需要金毛犬》  
巴基：“……”  
他有点儿无奈地在史蒂夫的身边坐下。  
“很遗憾，没有。实际上如果不是你提起这件事，我都忘记了自己曾经有那么想要一只金毛。”  
——但他拥有史蒂夫啊。一样有狗狗眼，一样忠诚可爱会扑会舔，也能跟他玩一下午的抛掷游戏还精力满满。  
当然，这话巴基是不敢说出来的。  
“噢，那太遗憾了。”  
史蒂夫肉眼可见地消沉了下来，又翻了几页画册，一直翻到最后，又打起精神来。  
“巴基今天什么时候结束工作？”  
“今天我请假了。”他耸耸肩，“我陪着你，直到一切重回正轨。想去做点什么？”  
史蒂夫皱着眉，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
巴基——复仇者联盟里的美国队长微表情解读专家——立刻意识到史蒂夫有点局促。  
他在微妙地表示不满意，但显然没表露出来。  
“巴克，你看，这里有收容所的地址，他们开放参观，或许我们可以去逛逛。”  
“当然，如果这是你的愿望……”  
巴基一边回答着，一边分神思考史蒂夫突然的情绪变化是来源于什么。  
很快，他眼尾的笑纹再一次弯曲可见。  
“我陪着你，直到一切重回正轨，再到世界终结。”  
史蒂夫立刻非常灿烂地笑了起来，像意外在圣诞节吃到了塞了苹果的烤鸡或者巴基送了他一套彩色铅笔，是在物质极其匮乏的年代被满足了愿望的那种笑容。  
巴基忍不住伸手去摸对方的头发。  
“呃，巴克，我的头发不会卡在那些金属的缝隙里吗？”  
回应史蒂夫的是一记重重的摸头杀。  
“蠢货，用这张脸装可爱应该被判犯规。”

巴基拖着史蒂夫坐在镜子前，打算替两个人伪装一下。他想着史蒂夫这么可爱的一面可不能暴露出去，不然推特和ins会被粉丝们挤爆。  
他若有所思地转着剃须刀片，指间寒光闪成一片，在史蒂夫脸旁边比划。  
对方很是惋惜地摸了摸茂密的胡须——毕竟心智只有十几岁的史蒂夫还没长过，十分新鲜。  
巴基啧了一声，收了刀片。  
“不剃了吗？”  
“嗯，这个造型还没维持多久，他回来的话大概还想继续。”  
巴基转身，没看见背后史蒂夫一闪而过的失落之情。他在箱子里翻了翻，找出一顶鸭舌帽和巨大的墨镜递给了史蒂夫。  
“然后呢？”  
巴基也给自己戴了副墨镜，拿一条非常花哨的丝巾绑在了脖子上，咬着小皮筋慢悠悠给自己扎了个揪揪。  
史蒂夫显然对这一切都很新奇，毕竟从前的詹姆斯总是一头利落的短发。他背过手，手指像巴基那样绕了绕，准备以后有机会自己帮他扎。  
“你这身肌肉没法藏。”巴基比划了一下他的身型，神色有些苦恼，“换换穿衣风格？”  
“好。”  
  
半小时后，两个仿佛要去T台走秀的男人迈出了复仇者大厦，叫了辆Uber，目标直奔收容所。  
史蒂夫拽了拽身上明黄色的帽衫，背后从帽子垂下来的长耳朵让他感觉到一阵怪异。  
“我平时会穿这样的衣服？”  
巴基戳了戳他领口下面的皮卡丘图案，显然心情很好。  
“当然不是，这件是娜塔莎送的，但是当超级英雄的时候没什么合适的地方穿，今天可是个好机会。”  
“可我觉得你这身就很正常的。”史蒂夫侧过来看他，“而且非常酷。”  
两件套叠穿的T恤，黑色外搭上是一艘鬼影般的海盗船，袖管从银色渐变到灰黑色，和振金手臂融为一体。  
裤子只是平常的牛仔裤，紧贴腿型，刻意做旧的部分是水洗发白的颜色。至于带着铆钉的马丁靴，就是他刻意找来和自己平时风格完全相反的伪装了。  
巴基活动了一下脚踝，确认这身装束不会影响到自己的战斗力，才分神去回答史蒂夫的话。  
“很酷没问题，但也不算正常。如果一会儿有人想要和你合影并且询问你的推特或者ins，不要回答，礼貌地笑一下就好。”  
“虽然不太明白，但，好吧，我记住了。”史蒂夫还在锲而不舍地追问，“这身衣服哪里不正常？”  
——很GAY.  
无法说明真相的巴基只是高深莫测看回去：“小时候没发现你对时尚这么有见地，怎么，难道你还有个深藏心底多年的愿望是成为服装设计师。”  
史蒂夫把头转了回去，盯着车前座。昏暗的环境里，巴基看到他的颧骨微微发红。  
“……真的？”  
史蒂夫声音发闷地应了一声。  
“因为你很适合做模特，我想或许我可以试试。”  
——原来在那么早以前，从不认输的小史蒂薇就计划过属于他们两个人的未来。  
他是有多勇敢？那时候的他还什么都不确定，什么都没有呢。  
巴基的心像被飞来的柔软毯子撞到了，毯子裹着他的心摔在一起，于是世界万物都显得柔软而可亲。  
他有所顾忌地扫了一眼司机，伸手覆在史蒂夫手背。相触的刹那，巴基就想到了什么，轻轻地想缩回手。  
——史蒂夫坐在他左边，他习惯性地用那只冰冷的振金手去拍他，这对史蒂夫来说很陌生。  
而抽手的瞬间，史蒂夫反手握住了他。  
他没有再说话，握的不松不紧，但任何颠簸都不会成为分开的理由。  
史蒂夫握着那只手，就像那是他在这个世界里唯一能依靠的东西，就像追寻良久而终于触碰的宇宙。  
巴基弯起了唇角。  
  
今天是个阳光晴好的工作日，收容所里只有两三个工作人员，他们俩则是唯一的参观者。  
把两人引进店的小姐姐工牌上写着萨琳娜，有漂亮的红发和可爱的雀斑，笑起来很甜。  
她的脚边始终跟着一只毛色鲜亮的西施犬。当史蒂夫和巴基走进收容所后，那只西施犬开始在巴基和萨琳娜的之间绕着八字形打转。  
巴基蹲下来，将这只白色西施犬抱了起来。它很轻，也很乖，老老实实在巴基怀里趴着，歪歪脑袋。  
“她喜欢你。”萨琳娜解释着，“布朗尼很少会对旁人这么友善，她是我的守护天使，总会冲陌生人大喊大叫。”  
巴基的笑容很灿烂，他用右手点了点小狗湿润的鼻尖。  
“大概是因为我比较有魅力。”  
慢他们半步的史蒂夫神色沉了下来。  
他好像融入不进去，巴基抱着狗和那个女孩站在一起的样子像极了一家三口，是他曾无数次设想过的、应当属于詹姆斯·巴恩斯的未来。  
但他从来没想过，当这幅画面里没有他的时候，一切也非常和谐。  
莫名的怒气让史蒂夫烦躁起来，唇线压平，肌肉线条也跟着紧绷起来。  
狗狗总是能第一个感受到危险，布朗尼在巴基怀抱里挣脱出来，一口咬住了史蒂夫的裤脚，喉咙里发出了代表威胁的呼噜声。  
“布朗尼！快松开！坐下！”  
萨琳娜蹲下来，将小狗抱了下来，哄它到一边去玩。  
“抱歉，她可能只是饿了。”  
女孩有点局促，她将目光投向史蒂夫，神色从愧疚转成了疑惑。  
“这位先生有些眼熟……”  
巴基瞥了他一眼，忽然情绪低落的史蒂夫似乎又变回了那个强势的“浪人”，只用不悦的眼神就能压制住一切。  
“萨琳娜。”巴基只好叫她，冲她笑了笑，“收容所里有金毛犬吗？我们想一起看看。”  
“有一只，你们在沙发那里稍等下，我带它过来。”  
巴基小声叹了口气，伸手拽着史蒂夫坐下——十指相扣的姿势，曲起中指在他掌心敲了敲。  
“不是你说想来看狗狗的吗？”  
史蒂夫硬梆梆地回答：“不喜欢西施犬。”  
巴基压抑着笑意没拆穿他。  
十几岁的灵魂，什么都写在脸上和眼睛里。虽然还没意识到他们的真实关系，但刻在骨子里的独占欲从没低过头。  
——等恢复正常后，大概会成为不想面对的黑历史吧？自己一提起来就会被按着以吻封缄的那种。

“呃，两位先生，很抱歉。”萨琳娜拿了两张票走回来，“收容所里的老汤米——就是那只金毛，今天兰达去带它体检了。”  
“它生病了？”  
“是的，它年龄很大了。”萨琳娜把手里的票递给巴基，“作为赔礼，这两张游乐园的票送给你们，可以带小孩子去看看玩玩。”  
“没关系的……”  
“毕竟布朗尼还咬了那位先生。”萨琳娜坚持着，“请你们一定收下。”  
巴基想了想，将票塞进兜里，从钱夹里拿出了两张一百美元。  
“给汤米买些零食和玩具吧，我们会再找机会来看它的。”  
“谢谢，两位好心的先生。”

两人顺着收容所出来，走在路边。午后最热的时候，阳光很足，还好墨镜能阻挡一部分，也不会显得特立独行。  
“愿望没能实现。”巴基插着腰，抿唇看他，“要不换一家宠物店看看？”  
“不用。”史蒂夫摇摇头，指了指他的口袋，“游乐园……可以吗？”  
巴基愣了两秒，随即哈哈大笑起来，连行人都纷纷侧目。  
史蒂夫扯了一下他的衣角。  
“巴克，你笑什么？”  
“你知道咱们两个加起来多少岁了吗？我们连乐高都不能再玩了。”  
“所以……不行？”  
巴基笑着揽过史蒂夫的肩膀——但对方最近健身成果卓越，他做这个动作有些吃力，有点儿像是挂在史蒂夫身上。  
“没什么不行的，走。”  
  
虽然巴基嘴上说着他们已经一百岁了，但在迈进游乐园的那一刻，他还是欢快地晃起了史蒂夫的胳膊。  
“上帝啊，小史蒂薇，我打赌你从没想过现在的游乐园能有这么棒——”巴基欢呼一声张开双臂，“欢迎来到布希花园，这可是全美最著名的主题游乐园。”  
史蒂夫四处望了望，那些奇形怪状又高耸入云的景观无疑吸引了他的注意力。  
他摘下了墨镜，蓝眼睛里闪烁着兴奋，带着那种尽量内敛的、但仍能被巴基识破的快乐。  
这让巴基觉得很自豪。  
  
他总是希望史蒂夫快乐的，曾经的大峡谷之旅是他记忆里难得鲜活美丽的记忆。  
即使电流千万次击穿大脑，记忆如同墙纸一样层层剥落，史蒂夫的蓝眼和大峡谷过山车上掠过金发的风也不会被抹去。  
那是刻在灵魂里的本能，是爱的同义词，是“墙壁”本身。  
  
“这很惊人。科技的发展造福一切，不过……”他看向嘴角就没放下来的巴基，“你之前没有来过吗？”  
巴基被他问得一愣。  
战争无情，他们总是聚散匆匆，能够约会的好日子竟然数不出多少天。  
可人心总是越来越有贪念，起初巴基觉得他能看到史蒂夫就很好，直到后来房间里的床板摇晃一夜还是觉得不够满足。  
而像今天一样抛下所有事务，像对高中生一样跑来游乐场约会？  
他真的没想过，这大概是脑海里最深处的野梦。  
“没有。你……之前太忙了，而21世纪又有太多有趣的东西，没有合适的时机。”  
巴基半开着玩笑。  
“拜托，这么好玩的地方，我总不能抛下你自己来。”  
史蒂夫看着巴基，安静地望进那双深邃又亮晶晶的绿眼睛。  
巴基一度以为他是要跟自己玩看谁先眨眼的游戏，而史蒂夫却迅速垂下了睫毛，像只受了委屈的大猫。  
“对不起巴基。”  
“……啊？”  
“无论有多忙，就算世界快要毁灭了，我也该抽出时间来陪你去游乐园。”  
史蒂夫的语气认真得要命。  
“世界永远不会有真正的和平，我们总是在改变世界的路上。可人生是有限的，有愿望就该尽快去实现。况且巴克，你一点儿都不贪心。”  
他伸手拉住巴基，给身后的行人让路，两个人慢慢地随着人流往前走。  
“以后一定要及时告诉我，好吗？我会陪你去任何想去的地方。偶尔做一个不那么负责的大人也没什么不好，地球不是离了我们就转不动了。”  
  
巴基抿着唇，抬起一直隐匿在阴影里的左手，贴上自己的脸颊。  
金属的冷感衬托得那块儿皮肤更加热烫，他几乎有点儿狼狈。  
——事实上，两个人里不爱跑出去约会的应该是他。  
史蒂夫是有点儿古板，但古板的浪漫仍然很浪漫，他会记得每个属于他们的纪念日，绞尽脑汁地安排一些不那么时髦的情侣活动。  
史塔克戏称他们是“约会届的活化石”，但巴基并不是次次照单全收。  
有时候是因为他看得出史蒂夫真的很累，他不忍心；而有时候则是因为他自己该死的责任心。  
他总是觉得自己需要赎罪，多努力一会儿，灵魂上那些沉甸甸的罪孽就能消弭一些。  
可小史蒂薇说的对，地球不是离了他们就转不动了，他该试着去改变。  
  
“谢谢你史蒂夫。”巴基叹口气，“十几岁的你都比我聪明。”  
史蒂夫笑出一口整齐的白牙：“很荣幸？”  
“嘁，别得意，小家伙，有一点你永远比不过我——”  
巴基哼了一声，松开史蒂夫，径直走到了装饰得像马戏团的报刊亭前。  
两分钟后，他一手举着一个冰激凌，手肘位置夹着一份地图走了回来。  
“草莓和香草，选哪个？”  
史蒂夫扫了他一眼，伸手抻出地图。  
“报刊亭的女孩送你的？”  
“嗯哼。詹姆斯哥哥的笑容永远奏效。”  
巴基一口咬下半个冰激凌球，将香草味的送到史蒂夫嘴边。  
他试探着咬了一口，味道不错，视线却还在展开的地图上转着。  
“想玩什么？”  
巴基吞下了整个冰淇淋，探头过来，声音有点含糊。  
史蒂夫侧头去看，巴基的唇角还沾着一些粉色膏体。他的喉结滚了滚，克制地抬起手，用指腹将那些又凉又甜的东西蹭掉。  
“呃，这个？”  
史蒂夫欲盖弥彰地咳了一声，随便在地图上点了点。  
巴基看着项目名称——Falcon’s Fury——又一次大笑起来。  
“愤怒的猎鹰？棒极了，我们就去这个。”  
  
这个项目位于整个游乐场的中心，整体高335英尺，可将游客急速带至地面。而当游客升至最高处后，轨道会在半空进行90度的弯曲，变为身体面向地面。  
电光火石的瞬间，所有游客将以超过每小时60英里的速度并伴随3.5倍的重力如猎鹰一般垂直下降。  
于是半小时后，两个人顶着被风吹成爆炸头的诡异发型从游乐设施上走了下来。  
巴基显得挺淡定，坐在长椅上，望着又一批排队上去的游客发呆。  
而史蒂夫看上去就不怎么好了，脸色煞白，撑着垃圾桶的边缘干呕了几声。  
“我以为变得强壮了以后，恐高的毛病会好起来。”  
“是会的，但显然十几岁的你还不习惯，你——”巴基偏头也干呕了一阵，“咳，我想这个项目作为游乐场之旅的热身，确实有点太刺激了。”  
缓过来的史蒂夫指了指面前。  
“那我们玩这个吧，地面项目，看上去不危险。”  
巴基看着从他们面前，以极慢速度摇着铃拉着汽笛路过的托马斯小火车，张着嘴像只惊讶的呆头鹅。  
“你确定吗史蒂夫？我怀疑这个项目只开放给十五岁以下的孩子，或者小孩子的家长。”  
“我没有到十五岁。”  
“可你看起来起码有三十五岁。”  
史蒂夫靠着椅背不说话了，垂着眼睛，嘴角向下。  
巴基永远对这样的他没什么办法，于是他转过头，锁定了两个看上去只有十岁的、在火车旁跃跃欲试但又不敢上去的小孩。  
“走吧。”他用手肘撞了撞史蒂夫，“帮那两个小孩一把，我们也混上去。”  
  
为儿童准备的车厢很狭小，一个横座里能挤下两个超级英雄简直是奇迹。  
他们被迫紧紧相贴，从肩头到大腿侧面。  
史蒂夫挑了最后一截车厢，清静，景色也不错。  
车轮轧过轨道的动静让座位一颠一颠的，小火车走得很慢，也给了他们一个放松的好时间。  
背景音乐播放到着《Five Hundred Miles》：  
“If you missed the train I'm on,You will know that I am gone.”  
阳光正好，透过车顶打在他们身上，巴基没来由地笑起来。  
他和史蒂夫——尤其是史蒂夫——曾那么厌恶火车。  
那家伙永远在责备自己，他不止一次地提起，如果当时咆哮突击队没有接下那次任务，那么巴基的命运是不是会不一样。  
可巴基也知道，就算这家伙带着记忆穿越回去，也只会选择保全巴基而牺牲自己。  
或许他们的身份会随着历史颠倒——巴基会成为美国队长，而史蒂夫成为了冬兵。  
但唯独更改不了的是叠加着痛苦的离别。  
巴基和史蒂夫的好运像是有个恒定的总数，但爱却被乘以了无限，永无尽头。  
他侧头看向微笑着的史蒂夫，自己也傻傻笑起来。  
——希望等史蒂夫变回来以后，今天的记忆不会消失。巴基这样想着。或许这列幼稚可爱的小火车，能抵消那趟雪山列车带给他的痛苦。  
  
“吱呀——砰！”  
一声令人牙酸的噪音从车轮与轨道的连接处传来，巴基立刻回过神，前面几个车厢在视线里扭曲歪倒，大人与小孩的尖叫声传进耳朵。  
“设施故障了，我去看看。”  
巴基立刻做出判断，极快地跃出车厢，向前奔跑。  
史蒂夫被他留在车厢里，神色错愕。  
他回忆着巴基跳出去的动作，又看了看自己身上的肌肉，迟疑了半秒，很快又坚定地握起了拳。  
  
一蓬蓬火花从接缝处炸开，紧急制动已经被按下，但车厢翻倒的势头却难以阻止。  
正当车厢里的游客们绝望地抱紧孩子时，一股大力冲来，金属撞击车厢的力量让列车及时被扶正，随着速度逐渐降下来。  
  
史蒂夫跑过来的时候，危机已经被化解了。  
人们还在后怕，而巴基重新戴上了墨镜，将丝巾拉上遮住了半张脸，冲史蒂夫比划着手势，藏到了大树和饮料店的隐蔽夹角。  
  
“好险。”  
看到工作人员们跑去疏散群众，巴基这才松了口气，活动着手腕。  
“差一点儿约……游乐场之旅又要泡汤了，要是再慢点跑，准会被人拍到发上网。走，我们绕过这里，去那边。”  
他伸手牵起史蒂夫，却被对方反握住右手，抬到眼前。  
“你受伤了。”  
“只是一点儿划伤。”  
伤口不短，划过了半个手背，鲜血往外冒了一袋儿，但不夸张。  
不过史蒂夫的神色严肃地像巴基得了绝症。  
“不用这么看着我，史蒂夫——”他拖长了音喊他，“有血清在，两分钟就没事了。”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头。  
“等我一下。”  
  
三分钟后，史蒂夫举着一个小小的创可贴走了回来，拉着巴基坐下。  
他撕的非常仔细，包装拆开的口连一点儿毛边都没有。小心清理了伤口后，才贴上创可贴。  
巴基抽回手看了一眼上面的图案。  
“认真的？卡通小熊抱李子？”  
“只有这一种，三美金一张。”  
巴基看着史蒂夫冷冰冰的脸，啧了一声。  
“史蒂夫，我们有钱了。虽然现在的钱没有我们小时候那么值钱，但纪念创可贴还是买得起的。”  
史蒂夫有些古怪地看他。  
“你以为我是在生气这个？”  
“呃，抱歉？”  
“你总是这样把自己置于危险吗？”史蒂夫拧着眉，“我现在不是那个浑身毛病的小孩了，我可以帮助你，你应该让我帮你。”  
巴基张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
这确实是他不好，他下意识以为史蒂夫很快会跟上，和他一起完成这件事。  
可史蒂夫现在什么救援技巧都忘了，唯独没忘的，大概就是一边心疼一边板着脸教育他。  
“我的问题，史蒂夫。”巴基点点头，“绝对不会再犯了。”  
  
史蒂夫哼了一声，将包装纸和价签团在一起扔进了垃圾桶，犹犹豫豫地又提起了之前的话题。  
“那我账户里……我们账户里的钱，足够买两间布鲁克林的小公寓了吗？也不需要很大，你家之前那样就很好。”  
其实是够的，巴基眼睛里盛着笑意，但表面上还是一副非常为难的模样。  
“我们一直在努力，但你知道的，退伍老兵的待遇不怎么好，而且做超级英雄可没工资，造成的房屋倒塌和人员伤亡不需要咱们赔偿就不错了。”  
  
神盾局顶楼的弗瑞以及寇森一齐打了个喷嚏。  
  
史蒂夫低着头，神色有些忧郁，巴基的心里有些微微发酸。  
——史蒂夫在这个年纪的时候只想着要跟自己做邻居啊？他还以为对方暗恋他快一个世纪了，原来竟是自作多情。  
“政策真的应该更新了，像你这样的老兵，不应该再吃这种苦了。”  
史蒂夫伸出手，轻轻摩挲着巴基眼角的笑纹，郑重地像在描绘一幅名作。  
“不要逞强，当年我们那么穷都过来了，现在总不会更糟。”他顿了顿又说，“和你住在那座大厦同一个房间也很好，比邻居更亲密，现在我很强壮很健康，能够好好照顾你。”  
那双蓝眼睛真挚得要命，清澈得让人一眼就能望到底。  
巴基缓缓眨了眨眼，喉咙和心尖一起发痒。  
兜兜转转错过了一百年，这算不算他们重拾初恋？  
巴基伸手将史蒂夫金棕色的发丝揉乱了，低头笑了笑。  
“还想玩什么？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头。  
“不想了，这样就很好。我们回家吧？”  
巴基挑起眉：“就这样回家？太无趣了，走，带你去买一个你绝对没见过的新鲜玩意。”  
  
二十分钟后，史蒂夫和巴基一人拿着一支比头还大的彩色棉花糖走出了游乐园。  
但这两支被取名为“Punk”和“Jerk”的棉花糖没能坚持到复仇者大厦，就被两个幼稚的百岁老人互相抹在了对方的头发上和脸上。  
  
“EW，我从没觉得棉花糖有这么恶心。”  
巴基用指尖抹了一把脸颊，糖丝在人体的温度下融化成了黏糊糊的糖浆，顺着指尖的方向扯出一根根晶莹的丝。  
“我确定是你先开始的，巴克。”  
史蒂夫用手指当做梳子，在棕色的头发上犁着。  
糖丝黏在头发上，把柔软的发丝定型成了竖立的姿势。  
巴基为此笑得前仰后合。  
“哥们，你现在像极了某个动画角色。”  
“……托马斯小火车？”  
“不，噢当然，你不知道，一会儿领你看《天线宝宝》。”  
巴基朝浴室的方向推了史蒂夫一把，顺手把对方的毛巾扔了过去。  
“速度快点，我可不想顶着这一脸糖丝招蜜蜂。”  
  
史蒂夫拎着毛巾进了浴室，巴基在沙发上坐下来，扯出几张纸巾在脸上胡乱擦了擦。  
楼下又在大声外放歌曲，大概来自正陷入傻瓜级热恋的克林特房间，那节奏欢快得让人想跳舞。  
当粗粝男声唱到“This is gonna be the best day of my life”时，巴基终于意识到自己脸颊发酸。  
——这确实是很棒的一天。  
没有怪物、没有冷眼与指责、没有喋喋不休到神经质的同事和上司，只有一个和当年一样傻乎乎的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
“这真是让人感到——”巴基用舌尖顶着虎牙，眯起眼睛，“年轻。”  
好像命运的苦难从没降临，他和史蒂薇还窝在布鲁克林的小房子里打闹一样。  
  
史蒂夫……  
巴基忽然坐了起来，他意识到从那家伙进到浴室后，至今没发出任何动静。  
音乐播放器都切到下一首《Innocence》了，而浴室连点儿水声都没传出来。  
巴基感到心脏一紧，那令他迅速从沙发上弹起来，小心地靠近了浴室门口。  
有那么一瞬间他甚至滑稽地想着史蒂夫是不是从通风口跳窗跑了，愣了两秒后他才想起来，当年干过这蠢事的不是史蒂夫而是他自己。  
巴基呻吟了一声决定不去回忆作为冬兵时的那些丢人行为，他敲了敲房间的门。  
“嘿？你还好吗？”  
半分钟过去后，史蒂夫推开了一条门缝。  
可笑的棉花糖天线仍然立在他头顶，那双蓝眼睛游移着，神色凝重，又似乎只是有些不好意思。  
“怎么了？”  
“我……”史蒂夫踌躇着，闭上眼，“我不会用你的花洒和浴缸。”  
巴基：“……”  
两秒钟后，他又发出了一阵爆笑。  
“上帝啊，今天一天的笑话够我的腹肌加深一英寸了……不，没有嘲笑的意思，真的，我必须揭发，当时这套智能洗护用具还是你非要买的！”  
巴基说完以后诡异地脸红了一下。  
——至于后来他们如何利用这个智能浴室这样那样的故事，短时间内他是不会说的。  
“那是以前，但我现在真没搞懂。”  
史蒂夫小声抱怨，抱着胳膊，看了巴基一眼。  
“所以你和我一起洗吧。”  
巴基挑起眉，反问：“真的？”  
“很奇怪吗？这又不是我们第一次挤在一起洗澡。”  
史蒂夫打开门，把巴基拽了进去。  
——也没什么不行，毕竟他偷偷买的红酒味浴盐球和赠送的小黄鸭一直没机会拿出来用。  
一百多岁的人了，用这些总会显得有点幼稚，况且他和史蒂夫一起的时候就不存在“单纯洗澡”这个选择。  
巴基干脆利落地脱去所有衣物，走到智能面板前按了几个按钮。  
“其实没什么复杂的，你看，这个控制花洒，这个控制浴缸，你想洗哪种？我觉得先淋浴一下然后来泡比较好……”  
“巴基。”  
“洗发水是这瓶，沐浴液在那边……嗯？”  
他说着转过头，笑容高高挂在颧骨上，却猝然撞进史蒂夫悲伤的眼神。  
那双蓝眼睛像是一小片苦厄之海，他看向巴基的身体，目光所到之处像利刃也像以痛为代价的伤药。  
他认得出史蒂夫目光的走向——它们正沿着从上到下的顺序舔舐过每一道伤痕，从锁骨到脚腕，再到无法被忽视的左臂与左肩。  
巴基忍不住瑟缩了一下，但浴室的空间让他避无可避，只能尴尬地抓了抓头发。  
“你瞧，这就是劣质血清的坏处了。”他干巴巴地笑了两句，企图缓和气氛，“没什么，都过去了。”  
史蒂夫垂眼，又打量了一遍自己的身体——无瑕、健壮、每一块肌肉都蕴藏着爆发力。  
他小声嗫喏着：“如果……”  
“什么？”  
“如果当初我们认识的时候，我就有这么成熟和强壮，那么故事会不会不一样？”  
“……”  
“你的胳膊，你的苦痛。”他顿了顿，“和我们之间原本毫无必要的分离。”  
巴基一下子泄了气，他坐在浴缸边，瓷质的边缘很凉但他现在顾不上抱怨那个。  
“你猜到了？”  
“这不用猜。”他的语气很笃定，“如果我们之间没出意外，我不会放任你变成这样。”  
巴基第无数次辩解着“那不是你的错”，但拥有豆芽时期灵魂的史蒂夫有时候总是倔强又一根筋。  
“或许……或许我会比你发育得更早更快，成为能保护你的那一个。”  
他自顾自地设想着。  
“我会成为能和你一起参军、看好你背后的那个。”  
史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，那双饱满的唇瓣现在只剩一条线了。  
他脚步轻柔地靠近，像怕惊扰一个美梦，也像不忍心迈进一个噩梦。  
史蒂夫触摸着巴基的身体，指尖划过的每一处都是一道陈年的疤。  
劣质血清的修复作用不尽如人意，有些皮肤乍看上去很完好，但终究有一点儿不同。  
这些都逃不过正版血清强化过的视力。  
这是史蒂夫第二次直面这些伤疤——令人感到惊恐的早上他曾慌忙中窥到一些，而现在一切都那么清晰，一道道都如同刻在脑子里的魔咒。  
巴基不声不动，由着他摸。  
那只宽大的手掌停在了巴基的左肩头，巴基通过相触的皮肤感觉到他在发抖，幅度很细微，像在强忍。  
但他的声音发抖且哽咽：“告诉我，巴克。这些都是没必要的，对么？这一切——如果我能更努力一些，这些都是可以避免的对吗？”  
“够了。”巴基滑进浴缸，拍了拍身边的位置，“史蒂薇，过来。”  
史蒂夫因为愧疚感乖得像个提线木偶，巴基大声叹了口气，将他拥进怀里。  
两个200多磅的强壮男人挤在浴缸里这么做显然不舒适，但史蒂夫脆弱悲伤的样子让巴基跟着心脏绞痛  
“浪人”能激起他心中的血性和狼性，而“史蒂薇”则永远和那一小块儿感性与柔软息息相关。  
——好吧，不管是什么时期的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，巴基·巴恩斯永远拿他没辙。  
“我不知道你在这个年龄的时候这么多愁善感。”  
巴基将下巴抵在史蒂夫的肩窝上。  
“那时候你更爱表现得倔强不服输，没少为了正义而全身是伤，现在你体会到那时候我的心情了？”  
史蒂夫没说话，轻轻地吸鼻子。  
“我现在很好，真的。”  
“你一直很好，巴克。不好的是我。”  
“别讲这种可笑的话，史蒂薇，你还不知道未来的你有多么耀眼呢。”  
巴基闭上眼睛，呢喃着，将从前压在心底总没机会吐露的话一股脑儿倒了出来。  
“你一直都很好。瘦弱的也好，强壮的也好，统领所有复仇者的时候也好，执拗到成为罪犯的时候也好——”  
他将左手扣在史蒂夫的后颈，摸了摸垂下来的柔软棕发。  
“从过去到未来，总是那么好。”  
巴基感觉到史蒂夫全身绷紧，他低下头，唇瓣蹭过对方的肌肤，像是呓语着，也像自说自话。  
“如果一定有什么不好的，那也该是命运……可命运也不算坏，不论过程如何，我们还是遇见了。”  
“你看，史蒂夫——”  
巴基坐直了，看向史蒂夫的眼睛。那双瞳仁里清楚地映着光和一个小小的他。  
“你看，我们现在像两个傻瓜一样坐在浴缸里聊天，这已经很好了。”  
史蒂夫默不作声地按下了花洒开关，兜头而下的温水一瞬间模糊了巴基的视线。  
他笑着，狼狈地用手擦去水滴。  
“你学会偷袭了，不错，这是成为战士的第一步，巴恩斯哥哥很荣幸成为你的陪练。”  
  
水洒下来的前一刻，他看见史蒂夫的眼圈红了，也听见了对方抑制不住地尖锐抽气声。  
但巴基默契地选择不拆穿史蒂夫。  
因为他也一样。

  
当史蒂夫和巴基在浴缸里泡上十来分钟后，温水驱赶了那些激荡着的、总是令他们痛苦的情绪。  
巴基很快感到了一阵尴尬——加起来两百多岁的两个大男人，在自己家的浴缸里红着眼睛互相凝视，这显然不符合任何一人的期待。  
“咳，我们开始吧。我是说，洗澡。你已经会用按钮了不是吗？”  
史蒂夫点点头，很快又问：“那么洗发水和沐浴露在哪里？我没有看到瓶子。”  
巴基看了一眼嵌在墙里的感应式汞头，一个温情的想法忽然闯进了脑袋。  
他从浴缸旁边的柜子里拿出折叠板凳，放置在浴缸底部时自动延伸出吸盘。在史蒂夫惊异的目光里，他大大方方地坐在了小板凳上，拍了拍自己的膝盖。  
“躺过来。”巴基用发号施令的语气说，“我来帮你洗头发，那些棉花糖再不清洗就要结成硬块了。”  
史蒂夫的神色窘迫得几乎可爱，但在全然不熟悉的环境里，他除了照做没有别的方法。  
对方终于别别扭扭地躺过来的时候，巴基心里升腾起一种诡异的喜悦。他废了好大力气才忍住不笑，腹肌的线条绷得死紧。  
“好吧，那我要放水了。你放松一点儿，詹姆斯哥哥的服务绝对是一流的。”  
“只要你保证不揪断头发就好。”  
“当然。”  
  
巴基试好了水温，将喷头固定在顺手的位置。比刚刚稍高的水温冲在史蒂夫的头上，他下意识一缩，很快适应下来，展开了总是皱着的眉头。  
他感受到两只触感不同的手正在头皮游走，一只由钢铁浇筑，替他揉软那些黏糊糊的糖丝；另一只则柔软又灵活，将每一根发丝都打湿得透彻。  
“香波，橘子还是葡萄？”  
“就没有普通点的味道吗？”史蒂夫闭着眼埋怨，“听起来也没有比棉花糖味好上多少。”  
巴基看着薄荷味的汞头，坚定地说了没有。  
“好吧，你的品位绝对出了什么问题。我选橘子。”  
发凉的洗发液接触到头皮，很快又被双手揉开，泡沫感明显。巴基的双手打着圈，力度从轻到重，一寸寸按摩过头皮。  
史蒂夫彻底放松下来，像只倦懒的狮子一样在巴基膝头蹭了蹭，打了个小小的哈欠。  
巴基微笑起来，他喜欢史蒂夫下意识表现出的依恋感，这让他感到安全和被需要。  
“我们之前经常这么做吗？”  
巴基的动作停了一瞬。  
“也没有，大多数洗澡的时候，我们都很忙。”  
——不是忙着立刻搞起来，就是忙着赶快洗完去房子里的其他地方搞起来，洗澡压根就是个可有可无的项目，而浴室也只是可实施该行为的地点之一。  
“可你说得对。”史蒂夫咕哝着，“你很擅长做这个，太舒服了。”  
“巴基哥哥无所不能，即使你只有十几岁，也要记住这件事。”  
巴基洋洋得意地继续揉搓，那些金棕发平时总是反叛地支棱着，如今乖乖臣服在指掌之中，任由自己借着香波塑造成各种模样。  
他甚至恶趣味地在史蒂夫头顶两边捏出两个小三角，看上去像一对营养不良的猫耳。  
——真可惜，我该带手机进来的。或者在这个高科技浴室装一个摄像头……  
——不不不，那不行。巴基红着耳根打消了后一个想法，他还不想在推特上看到“超级英雄私密录像带意外泄露”这种热搜。  
天知道，那些智能产品总是没有人可靠。  
  
巴基哼着歌继续，终于玩够了以后才打开水龙头，将那些泡沫洗下去，顺便用按摩梳替他梳理好头发。  
“好了大狮子。”他捏捏史蒂夫的耳廓，“你该起来了，我的膝盖在发麻。”  
“……”  
史蒂夫蜷缩一下，没动。  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有，我想，可能……是太舒服了。”  
他睁开眼，那双蓝眼睛的颜色现在看来非常深沉。巴基轻轻哦了一声，移开眼睛，眼神描过脖颈、胸肌和腹肌。  
好吧，生理问题。某处完美的器官现在正精神奕奕。  
  
——这他妈可有点尴尬。  
巴基陷入一阵懊悔，他想可能是自己玩儿得有些过火，于是事情急转直下变成了他最想回避的那种。  
该怎么办？该告诉他实情，还是冷酷地让他自己解决？  
“我们之前怎么处理？”  
史蒂夫的声音听起来很冷静，巴基认为这是小史蒂薇在虚张声势。  
他故意逗他，单手撑着史蒂夫的后颈扶他起来。  
“你又不是第一次出现这种情况，你不会处理吗？”  
“仅仅如此？可你眼神乱瞟，已经看了它不下六次了。”  
史蒂夫仍然很冷静，眼神坦荡。  
“好吧，我们会互相帮助……用手。”  
史蒂夫不赞同地皱眉，那样子和平时没有区别，巴基几乎要认为他已经变回来了，下意识试探着。  
“这没什么大不了的吧？我们之前做过……一些关系很好的哥们之间，也会做的。”  
“你和复仇者联盟的朋友们也这么做？”  
——好吧，能问出这么幼稚问题的，还是那个十几岁的小古板。  
“当然不，我有你啊。”巴基的声音介于惊恐和爆笑之间，“我的意思是，我有你就够了，其他人只是普通朋友，你总是特殊的那个。”  
他本以为这句话能让小史蒂薇乖乖软化的。可对方看起来更生气了，眉心死紧，胸膛起伏。  
“……怎么了？”  
“不公平。”  
这个词组几乎是从史蒂夫牙缝挤出来的。  
“什么？”  
巴基感觉自己跟不上了，十几岁的史蒂夫思想有那么复杂吗？  
“对我不公平。”  
史蒂夫赌气似的捏着浴缸的边缘，指节发白。  
“我从十二岁开始暗恋你，第一次青春期问题就是因为梦见你，你触碰我的时候我总是会心跳加速，我不愿意坐在你自行车后座就是因为不敢去揽着你的腰，你根本不知道那时候我脑袋里在想什么！”  
巴基呆住了。  
“这些事情……”史蒂夫垂眼，“那家伙是不是还没告诉你？”  
  
他很想回答是的。  
可是仔细想想，一切早有预兆。史蒂夫来求婚的时候，自己被喜悦冲昏了脑袋，满心想的都是“太好了，史蒂夫甚至愿意用家人这层关系来证明不会放弃我”。  
可是那家伙从来不说谎，他单膝跪地的时候，第一句话就是“我爱了你很久”。  
这句话的含义太重了，可他说得又轻又淡，好像怕巴基因此受到惊吓不肯答应一样。  
原来都是真的。  
在巴基意识到他和史蒂夫的感情有点儿特殊之前，这个一根筋的家伙就认定了他们未来该是这样的关系。  
即使时移世易，他们从史蒂夫与巴基变成了美国队长和冬日战士，可该发生的还是会发生，比谁都倔强的人用鲜血和伤痛荡平了所有前路，只为让自己能毫无顾忌地牵住他的手。  
  
“他……我……我们，好吧，我们对你有着不正当又热切的欲望，你现在还有时间逃。”  
史蒂夫看了他一眼，又很快地移开。  
“我怕自己发疯，巴基。我现在有力量了，或许……或许连你都打不过我，我的肌肉记忆会教我如何克制你，可我的理智克制不住我的情感。我怕我们好不容易建立起的关系崩溃。”  
“……”  
“巴基，你冲个澡快离开吧，我……”  
他的话没有说完，尾音被探过身的巴基咬进了自己的唇。  
  
他们曾亲吻过彼此无数次，可对现在的史蒂夫而言，这一切都是新的。  
有好几秒钟，他的认知都是混乱的，十足是一种惊吓。  
他抱着必死的决心向巴基表白了心意，根据日历来看，他已经成功隐瞒了一百多年，终究是功亏一篑。  
可巴基回报了什么？没有奚落没有恐慌甚至没有逃避，他只是扣着自己的脖子，将不知所措的人拉进了一个亲吻。  
  
怔愣的瞬间，对方灵活的舌尖撬开了自己的牙关，像调皮的精灵扫荡糖果一样，耀武扬威地划了一圈。  
他自己的舌头僵硬得像木头，像被恶毒女巫施了魔法，迟钝地企图跟随巴基。  
可对方迅速滑弄过了牙关齿列与敏感的上膛，抽身而出，用饱满而柔软的唇瓣磨蹭过他的唇角和下巴。  
  
巴基笑盈盈地看着他。  
两人忘情的时候，史蒂夫的手扑腾着按下了热水键，那些水全都浇到了他身上，激得他脸色从煞白到通红，像只蒸熟了的龙虾。  
“我……你……你确定我值得？我是说，这算不算是一种接受，那我们的关系……”  
史蒂夫关上水，结结巴巴地说。  
“这都是你的错，史蒂夫。”巴基学着他刚刚找茬的语气，“因为你是个蠢货。”  
“为、为什么？”  
“因为五年前我还在瓦坎达草原当白狼的时候你他妈浑身是伤捧了颗拳头大的裸钻跪在我跟前求婚还威胁我不答应就偷我的羊。”  
  
——真痛快。  
巴基长出一口气，他终于把今天憋了一天的话都倒了出来，史蒂夫脸上的表情精彩得像是一个人能撑起一个马戏团。  
他勾起一个坏笑——专属于詹姆斯·巴恩斯那种——而这让史蒂夫狠狠地抽动了两下。  
  
“最蠢的是，我们都忘了把那颗裸钻打磨成钻石，然后套在手指上宣示对彼此的主权。”  
“所以我们……”  
“是的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我们他妈的是合法伴侣。”  
TBC


End file.
